


Blowjob

by breakingslowly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, BDSM, Blackmail, Dark, Dark Past, Deadpool Thought Boxes, Deadpool being Deadpool, Domme, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Major Original Character(s), Mental Health Issues, Multi, Psychological Torture, Strong Female Characters, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 12:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9384920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakingslowly/pseuds/breakingslowly
Summary: Deadpool gets funky with it.





	

Her cheek is pressed against a firm chest although it's strangely textured, her legs tangled with someone else's. Jasmine wasn't one to hook up and fall asleep with someone at her house- so what the hell was he doing here? Her eyes open slowly, squinting at the light coming through the blinds.

It's then that she feels the man below her's heartbeat speed up and he softly strokes her hair.

"Good morning," It comes out as more of a question than she'd meant for it to - but really, who was this guy? Her hand trails down to his hip, feeling with careful hands. Her head hurt like a bitch and she felt kinda pukey - but she was warm and comfortable. Rested. It was a nice feeling.

The voice that responds is light, deep and there's a hint of fear. "G'mornin'."

She feels him take a deep breath as if he'd been holding it for quite some time. She frowns.

Slowly, she tilts her head up to look up at the stranger. The scarred face and large brown eyes she's met with comes as a shock - but she can't help but frown at the look of complete terror on his face. Had she hurt him? She couldn't remember a damn thing after her fourth drink.

Her voice is quiet when she finally strings her thoughts together. "Did I hurt you?"

She hasn't made an attempt to move yet but the man she's on doesn't seem to mind; either that or he was too afraid to.

"Did.. You hurt /me/?" The man's hairless brows furrow although he's still obviously nervous, confused. "You're- a pretty young gal and I'm /fugly/, if I were you I'd be yellin' 'rape' by now."

The brunette purses her lips, moving her thighs together. There's dried cum but it's obviously just her own, there wasn't enough for two people. Now /that/ was weird. "Even drunk, I'm not easily swayed. What happened last night?" She stretches, now feeling awkward. Why, oh why, and /how/ had he gotten to eat her out? That was the only explanation-

The stranger swallows thickly, avoiding her gaze. "We, uh. Met at a bar, you were by yerself. You seemed pretty drunk so I.. I, uh, sat down with you."

She raises a brow at him, the hand on his hip thrumming gently. He chews on his lip.

"We got to talkin' about Weapon X, and uh.. You were real drunk. I's scared you'd get hurt so I's gonna walk you home-" he hesitates, watching her expression carefully, guilt in his eyes. "You made a move on me and I knew I shouldn't have but.."

Jasmine's eyes soften and she finally makes a move, shifting so that she can kiss his jaw. He looks panicked at first, the hand in her hair holding her to him- but then his body seems to melt back onto the mattress. "You.. Aren't mad?"

"No reason to be." She's hesitant at first but then she noses into his cheek, eyes closing. Everyone deserved a little bit of love, even if it was just in the form of one person helping another person off. He was nice enough not to take advantage of her, so he deserved something in return.

She knows just how bad people can be, shunning those who are different. Taunting them. To her, being different isn't a bad thing. "Name's Jasmine."

"Wade. Wilson. I, uh-" he swallows, unable to keep from pressing into the affectionate touch. "Naw, she don't need to know that. It's not a first date kinda confession- 'hey, dunno if you knew this or not but I wear a ripoff Spiderman suit and kill people for money.'" He doesn't seem to realize he's talking out loud.

Jasmine snorts, looking up at his eyes. "We skipped the date. Went right to the dirty -- you not alone in there?" She can't say much about the whole murder thing - she'd lost track of the lives she'd taken while working for Hydra. And now that she thought about it, his name sounded familiar. Her organization hated him, if she remembered correctly.

Wade looks stunned for a moment before clearing his throat. "Er. The boxes. You- heard all that. Right." He's watching her closely now, amazement in his eyes. "I'm ugly /and/ I just admitted to being a murderer and you're still here!" There's glee in his voice.

"Calm down there, pal. Boxes, eh? Sounds like my kind of party." The hybrid knew he wasn't quite sane by now but really - was /she/? No. She had periods of sadism, where she had voices of her own. Maybe this guy could keep up with her. Besides- the thought of having an 'audience' while giving oral was a bit of a turn on. "The more the merrier."

Wade watches her carefully as she starts to move down, terrified that she's going to leave even though it's her own house. It's irrational but hey, he's not quite right in the head. "What- what are you doin'?" His voice is light, untrusting - and his breath catches as her lips press to his chest. A large, scarred fist rests on top of her head.

"Returning the favor." She closes her eyes, brain still foggy. Her head hurts like a son of a bitch and she can't remember much from the night before - but she could give a blowjob. No big deal. She liked giving them, anyway. Her lips press again heated skin, tongue lightly tracing a scar.

Wade.. Well, he shivers, heart panging as his eyes open wide. He wanted it /bad/. Should he let her? What could go wrong that definitely would? How were her tits so gorgeous? All good questions. He can't really make himself move, instead making a little whimpering noise as she gets down to his belly button. His cock is coming to life fairly quickly, blood rushing to his groin so quick that it leaves him dizzy. Her /fucking mouth/. {Heh. Fucking mouth. Get it? You'll be.. Fucking her mouth.. In a minute..} [Slow clapping from me.]

Jasmine scrapes her teeth down to the top of his thigh, chest rumbling at the natural scent he emitted. A small hand moves down his thigh, eyes fluttering shut before she raises her hand up. "Suck. Get them nice and wet, it's the only lube you're getting."

She doesn't wait for a response before she's easing up slightly and licking at the head of his prick like it's a fucking lollipop.

He can't breathe. It seems that the oxygen has been sucked out of the room. Still, he somehow manages to whimper as her pretty little lips wrap around him. "Oh /fucking hell/, gorgeous, /fuck/-" He's practically drooling so it doesn't take long to slick up her fingers once they're in her mouth.

[God damn. This is nice. Still wanna fuck that little cunt of hers, see what noises we can pull out of her that way-] {Such a good little whore, gotta be, she's a fuckin' pro-} [Bet she's going to fuck herself with those fingers.. Wait. Only lube we'll get?]

Jasmine suckles at his tip, getting used to the bitter taste easily and taking him down a bit further, her cheeks hollowing. When she removes her fingers, she's pleased at the spit that dribbles onto his chin. She presses a single digit against his ass, barely pressing in and pressing against his walls.

Deadpool fucking wails, back arching and hips rolling to get /more, please more/ but then she /forces him down like it's nothing and he can't breathe, he can't fucking think/. There's blood roaring in his ears and his dick aches so good and her mouth- /god/, her mouth. Those pretty red lips wrapped around him all tight and wet, that talented tongue moving over just the right places. Her finger has moved into him and he can feel as she caresses his insides, crooks her finger once she's deep enough and- oh god. "Oh /fuck/. Little cockslut, I-"

There's a loud crack as the palm of her free hand smacks his hip. He bites his bottom lip to keep from crying out, eyes squeezing shut as he tries even harder to fuck into her mouth or onto her finger.

The hybrid's cheeks are red, pissy at the name calling, but she presses another finger into him and starts bobbing her head as she sucks at his length. She'd show him a fucking slut. Asshole.

He's hot inside, pleasantly so, and she was getting him nice and wet. She focuses on that to distract her, moaning around his erection to try and get more noise out of him.

The noise Wade makes is low and needy, loud. He still can't move to fuck into her mouth, she's too strong and /god/, that's sexy as fuck. He can feel his orgasm building, can feel the pleasure start making him shake-

Jasmine curls her fingers hard and fast, eyes squeezed shut as she bobs her head again and again. She hadn't even noticed his precome, had him down her throat when it began to dribble-

Throat. Speaking of throat, she partially swallows his tip. She'd fucking show him a slut.

 

Wade cries out, muscles going tense and hard underneath her hand. He tightens around her fingers as thick, hot come spurts down her throat. It was the best fucking orgasm that he'd had in ages, maybe ever. His vision is whited out, and it's still hard to breathe, but Jesus Christ, that was amazing.

 

Jasmine pulls back as he comes, stroking him through it instead even as she gets jizz on her face. It had been hard to breath with a dick down her throat, okay? Her voice is hoarse when she speaks, breathless. "Who's the slut?"

 

Wade chokes, curling a hand in her hair. [Marry her.] {DO IT-} "...Will you marry me?"

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking about turning this into a story, since my girlfriend enjoyed this so much. This is a ship we talk about constantly, with my original character Jasmine Hart and Wade Wilson. We refer to it as Jaspool.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
